


Shadow World 100s

by brooklynxmagic (astudyinfic)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 words each, Drabbles, F/F, M/M, originally posted on LJ Community ShadowWorld100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles, set in the Shadow World (both canon and AU).  Originally posted atShadowWorld100.Any necessary warnings will be posted in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.





	1. Graceful (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec drabble

Magnus’ favorite place to be was always in Alec’s arms.  The warmth of the embrace, the strength surrounding him, there wasn’t anything better.  They often kissed on the couch where Alec’s arms could hold him close. The two men laid back, stretched out, Magnus trapped between the back of the couch and his lover, pleasantly pressed tight.  Trading kisses, Magnus could stay there forever, but one moment Alec was there and the next, he was gone.  

Confused, Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec on the ground, looking adorably baffled.  

Magnus laughed until tears streamed from his eyes, “Graceful, Shadowhunter.” 


	2. Puppy Love (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec drabble

Childhood sweethearts.  

Puppy love.  

People called it lots of things. 

Whatever it was between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, it warmed people's hearts to watch the two boys together.  The love between them was so pure it converted even the most cynical in their small town.  

Every Friday found the two boys skating on the frozen pond behind Alec’s home, Alec supporting his best friend and love of his life.  And whenever Magnus inevitably fell, Alec would kneel down and kiss his bruised knee before pressing a chaste kiss to his cold lips. 

Whatever you called it, it was beautiful.


	3. Hidden (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec drabble (Alec-Izzy-Magnus friendship)

“What was that?” Izzy looked towards Alec’s bed and her brother unceremoniously stepped in front of her.  

“What was what, Iz?”  Alec, her dear sweet brother was terrible liar.  But Izzy knew him, there was only one reason Alec would lie, a reason something she happily supported

She smiled, shaking her head.  “Thought I heard something.  Must have been the wind.”  A casual glance at the bed.  “I’ll leave you alone.  Figure you two want some time together,” she said with a shrug.  “And Magnus?  Next time, the wardrobe is much more comfortable.  No one hides under the bed anymore.”


	4. Complicated (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec drabble

Alec hated this.  He loved Magnus so much, but this he hated  

It was his own fault.  

_He told him not to waste his magic. The mundane way was fine.  That Alec would be happy to do it._

He regretted it every day.

“I’ll have a large black coffee with two sugars,” he said to start, then he closed his eyes and repeated the order he now had memorized. “And a triple, large, soy latte with 7 pumps vanilla and a dusting of cinnamon.”  Alec didn’t need to see the look the barista gave him.  “I  _know_ ,” he sighed heavily.


	5. Empty Spaces (Malec - Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the chapters to blame for the M rating
> 
> Malec drabble

When they were alone, the rest of the world no longer existed.  Their bodies - sweat slicked and pressed tight - moved in a way only two people who knew each other intimately could manage.  The sound of skin moving against skin, puffs of hot breath ghosting across parted lips, gentle thrusts one into the other, punctuated the silence that settled over the room like a comforting blanket.  In those moments, it was Alec and Magnus, two men in their most basic state.  No politics, no turmoil, no fear.  Only their love, made and collected, filling the empty spaces of their souls.


	6. Rarer than Gold (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Malec drabble

_“And silver, though few people knew it, was a rarer metal than gold.”_

The words rang through Magnus’s mind.  He always saw Alec as the moon, as silver, someone who reflected the light back on those Alec felt more deserving of it.  The love of his life never saw his own value, put others before himself. 

His best trait.  And his worst.

Yes, Alec was silver, so rare and precious that Magnus could hardly believe that Alec was his, now and forever.  

But standing there, saying their vows, Alec resplendent in groom's gold, Magnus knew that was his color too.


	7. Together (Izzy-Alec friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Izzy-Alec friendship drabble

“Did you notice the wedding tent?” How someone a foot shorter than him could be intimidating, Alec didn’t know.  “It was designed especially for you,” Isabelle continued.

He raised a brow, “In case you didn’t notice, the wedding didn’t exactly happen.”  Something he was thankful for.

“Which is why I was wondering if you noticed the wedding tent,” Isabelle persisted. 

Giving up, he asked, “No, I didn’t really.  It was blue, right?”

“Cobalt, the color of weddings for warlocks.  You didn’t even consider why it wasn’t gold?”

He hadn’t.  But now?  Alec wondered how the two colors would look.  Together.


	8. God's Gift (Jimon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Jimon drabble (Climon friendship)

Simon and Clary sat in the stands, watching the players on the green field.  Well, Simon watched, Clary sketched, humming as he prattled on about one player in particular.  

“I don’t see why everyone thinks he’s so great.  Struts around the school like he’s god’s gift to women.”

“He’s bi,” Clary muttered, not looking up.  “God’s gift to women  _and_ men.”

Simon fell silent, and Clary smirked.  “Specifically, one man who’s been watching him for weeks.”

Simon only looked up when a shadow fell over his face.  “Simon.  You, me, Java Jones, eight tonight?”

Dumbstruck, Simon mumbled, “Sounds great, Jace.”


	9. Sunflower (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Clizzy drabble

Clary bit her lip as her girlfriend spun in front of her.  The sunshine yellow dress twirled out from Isabelle’s hips, making her look a bit like a sunflower.  Unfortunately, Clary didn’t mean it like a compliment.  “Do you love it?”

“Um, remember when I told you with a body like yours every color is your color?”

“Yes,” Izzy looked so hopeful and Clary hated to burst her enthusiasm.  

“Well, I think I was wrong.” Seeing Izzy’s face drop, she added, “I think it would look better on our bedroom floor. Want to see?”  

Izzy’s flirtatious wink was answer enough.


	10. Pandemonium (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Malec drabble

Pulsing music and flashing lights, throbbing crowds and free flowing alcohol.  To say Pandemonium was not Alec’s favorite place would be an understatement.  

However, it was one of Magnus’ and he would do anything for Magnus. Including sitting at the bar, watching his beautiful boyfriend dance surrounded by a crowd of admirers.  Alec didn’t dance, but Magnus did, so this arrangement worked for them.  Magnus moved like an ethereal being, the light making his hair look purple and his clothes sparkle.  Their eyes locked and Magnus dropped the glamour, leaving Alec breathless.  

How lucky he was to love Magnus Bane.


	11. The Woods (Jaliorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors 
> 
> Jaliorn drabble

While his home was now New York, few people remembered that Jace was raised in the woods of Idris.  His fondest childhood memories involved running through the forest, kicking the crunchy brown leaves and fighting imaginary demons.  

He felt as at home in the trees as he did with a blade in his hand.  When Meliorn suggested a walk through the Glade, Jace eagerly accepted.  And when Meliorn smirked and pulled one of his swords from the earth, Jace’s smile was equally teasing as they sparred, stealing a kiss when one pinned the other.  The best date Jace could remember.


	12. Always (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> General drabble

Nothing came between them.  Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were inseparable.  No team more effective, no friends closer.  It had always been that way, and always would be.

When an orange-haired Shadowhunter and her mundane friend tumbled into their lives, Alec wondered if things could ever go back the way they were.  His siblings apparently like them more than him.  But then he met Magnus and things fell into place. 

Nothing came between them.  Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Simon, and Magnus were inseparable. No team more effective, no friends closer.  It hadn’t always been that way, but it always would be.


	13. Lost and Gained (Maiabelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Maiabelle and Malec drabble

“Do I look okay?”

“You look beautiful, Iz.  Doesn’t she, Magnus?”  Alec’s eyes found Magnus’ across the altar, who nodded in agreement.  He lost himself in Magnus’ smile until Izzy drew a sharp breath and Alec knew the ceremony had begun.

Alec once dreaded giving his sister away at her wedding, afraid he would lose her forever.  But as Maia walked down the aisle, antique white lace dress brushing just below her knees, and smiled at Izzy like she was the whole world, he found he didn’t fear it quite anyone.  He gained a sister today, he didn’t lose one.


	14. Warlocks Make the Best Lovers (Cat-Dot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Cat-Dot Drabble

Before her, Dot only had one warlock lover.  (Because Magnus, as always, had to be the exception.)  

It meant that while she was intimately familiar with the pointed ears and delicate tattoos of the Seelies, the sharp fangs of the vampires, and the marks of a certain Shadowhunter, being with a warlock was something new and different.   

It meant an unknown, a surprise.  It meant the most gorgeous blue skin she’d ever seen.  It meant magic meeting, mingling, merging, putting all the pleasure she gave Catarina back into her own body, filling the room with an electricity all their own.


	15. Broken Trust (Jocelyn-Clary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Jocelyn-Clary drabble

How could she learn to trust her again?  Eighteen years of lies and secrets.  Eighteen years her mother hid the very essence of who she was - who they both were - forcibly taking the knowledge from her whenever she got to close.  

Clary was happy to have her mother back, of course.  She’d worked too hard to get her back to not be ecstatic.  But the happiness was tinted with the disappointment and broken trust.  As stark as the black runes on her pale skin, was this mark Jocelyn left on their relationship.

She hoped she could trust her again.  Someday.


	16. The Last (Malec and Lightwood Siblings ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2: Colors
> 
> Malec and Lightwood Siblings ANGST drabble
> 
>  **TW** : Major Character Death

She made it longer than the rest but eventually, even Isabelle went where he couldn’t follow.  Losing Jace was hard.  Max, Maryse, Simon, and Clary, too.  But Isabelle had always been there.  His rock, his sister, his best friend.  

Alec knew what would happen when he chose an immortal life with Magnus, knew he’d lose everyone.  He thought he understood, accepted the consequences.  But seeing his sister take her last breath....  

Laying the red roses they’d brought on her grave, Magnus asked, “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, eyes blurring with tears.  “I don’t know.”


	17. Dance (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Malec Drabble (Mature)

Alec stood in front of Magnus, painfully embarrassed (and obviously aroused).  “Magnus?  Remember our song? Could you...?”

The music played with a snap of Magnus’ fingers and Alec started to move as his boyfriend looked on.  Slow, deliberate rolls of his hips, fingers trailing down recently exposed skin, pink nipples pebbled by gentle touch.  Shedding his clothing, Alec danced, encouraged by the look of pure lust in his lover’s golden eyes.  

Climbing onto Magnus’ lap, bringing Magnus’ hands to his ass, Alec gyrated, pulled closed by Magnus’ needy grip. Magnus gulped, eyes dark.  “You never cease to amaze me Alexander.”


	18. Heaven and Hell (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 Challenge: Colors
> 
> Malec Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, my favorite thing I've written in ages.

Like fire and ice.  

Like water and electricity.  

The two of them coming together was nothing short of explosive.  While they say that opposites attract, those two men took it to an extreme.  The love they shared changed their world in the most literal sense.  Eyes were opened, lives improved, because they showed what could be done.

While apart, they were formidable, leaders of their people; together, they each melted under the gaze of the man who captured his heart.

A child of the angels fell in love with a prince of hell.  

And that love?  It was a miracle.


	19. New Favorite Thing (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Malec Drabble

Walking home, the first drops began to fall.  Pulling his jacket over his head, Alec took longer strides, only to be stopped by Magnus, smiling softly at him.  

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec laughed.  “You’re getting soaked.”

Shaking his head, Magnus held out his hand to pull him close, “Have you never wanted to kiss in the rain, Alexander?”

His hair wet and starting to fall, makeup running, Alec didn’t know if he’d ever seen Magnus look more disheveled or more beautiful.  And, when their lips met, he thought kissing Magnus in the rain would quickly become his new favorite thing.


	20. Double Vision (Inverted Verse meets Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Canon Alec and Inverted Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually three different drabbles but they all connect so I'm posting them together

Lightning crackled, causing Alec’s hair to stand on end.  Sighing, Alec hoped to get home before the rain fell.  He wanted to see his boyfriend, make dinner, and see where the night took them.

Instead, another bolt landed directly in front of him and when his vision cleared, Alec saw...himself.  A tattooed, dressed in black version of himself.  

“Who are you?” they demanded simultaneously. 

“Alec Lightwood,” they both replied.

His double muttered under his breath about Clary’s world. Alec sighed and texted Magnus he’d be late.  Alec couldn’t tell Magnus.  Alec knew he’d panic.  He was sensitive like that.

* * *

Lorenzo had been trouble since he arrived.  Alec knew Lorenzo was trying to get rid of him, even if Magnus didn’t believe him.  

He’d believe him now.

Though, Alec would have preferred a direct attack, something he could fight  

Sending him to Clary’s alternate world was particularly cruel.  Especially when the first person he saw was himself. 

In  _pastels_.  

His twin stood there, folders over his head like he expected rain.  He knew the answer when he asked, “Who are you?” just as the other Alec did.  

“Alec Lightwood,” they both said and Alec sighed.  

Lorenzo was going to die.

* * *

“We need Magnus Bane.” 

His double glared, “Absolutely not.”

Alec scowled at a version of himself he couldn’t recognize.  “I need to get home. Magnus is the only person who can do it.”

A tempest flared in other Alec’s eyes, and Alec caught a glimpse of the Shadowhunter his twin could have been.  “Stay away from him.  He can’t know about you.”

“I need a warlock and he’s the best.  Either you help me, or get out of my way.”

Alec pushed past, hoping the loft was still in the same place and ignored the way the other whispered, “Warlock?”

 


	21. Pitchforks (Immortal Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Magnus-Ragnor-Cat drabble

They still didn’t know how Magnus ended up with that ban in Peru.  But, sometimes Cat thought it was the flying carpet.  

If Cat understood correctly, they’d become something of a local legend to a small village in the Andes.  It was all Magnus’ fault when a strong gust of wind blew them off his flying carpet; causing a blue skinned woman, a horned man, and a man with cat eyes to fall into the village fountain.  

Of course,  Magnus just had to tell them not to be afraid, they were benevolent gods.  

Turns out, even when immortal, pitchforks hurt.


	22. Soft and Sharp (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Clizzy drabble

Clary was an artist, not a poet.  She created images with charcoal, not words.  Yet, as she looked at Izzy sleeping, blankets bunched around her waist as she slept on her stomach, dark hair cascading over smooth skin, Clary couldn’t help the poetic metaphors that came to mind.  A gentle blade of grass cutting up through the winter-hardened dirt, searching for those first rays of sun.  The crystal clear icicle, dazzling in the light but deadly under the right conditions.  

Her girlfriend was beauty and danger, sharp to some but soft to the woman who loved her, heart and soul.


	23. Summer and Winter (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Malec drabble

To Alec, Magnus was the loveliest summer day; the golden sun in his eyes, the humid warmth of their bodies pressed tight, the salt of the sea air clinging to his skin as Alec kissed it off.  He was heat and light and the giddiness of freedom.  

But to Magnus, Alec was the coldest  winter night; the cold austerity outside, giving way to the welcoming warmth of a lover’s embrace, a hot bath after too long in the chill, chapped lips pressed against each other to share warmth. He was coziness and comfort and a home he never before knew.


	24. My Sun Has Set (Malec angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Malec drabble
> 
> T/W for major character death (out of scene), implied death

_Dearest Alexander,_

_Five hundred years since I last heard your voice.  Since the sun went down in my life.  Ever since it, night has been my companion, cold and clear, eternity stretched in front of me, through the stars that have no end._

_Even the brightest star burns out eventually, don’t they darling?  You were my brightest star and you faded, slowly at first and then so frighteningly fast.  I will never forget._

_My own light shall soon blink out.  When it does, I will see you again.  Somewhere eternally summer, where we are happy._

_Until then, my love,_

_Magnus_


	25. Lightning (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Malec drabble

Magnus came into his life like a thunderstorm, all noise and flash and destructive, terrifying power.  His presence stuck Alec immediately, shocking his senses.  Like a jolt, Magnus caused Alec’s heart to beat for something other than family and work.  He thought of himself and how much he wanted that spark for his own. 

Alec, sometimes looked at him in awe, wondering how such power could be contained in one man.  That power could be so catastrophic one minute but turn soft and compassionate the next.  And the fact that Magnus loved him?  That was the biggest shock of all.


	26. Cataclysm (Fraywood friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: Weather
> 
> Fraywood drabble

Alec Lightwood’s life was steady and reliable.  Like cool rain, not exactly pleasant but predictable, covering everything with its sameness.  Alec liked structure.  He liked routine and uniform.  

Then Clary blew into their lives. 

Like a tornado, she tore up everything in her wake.  Nothing was left untouched and Alec could only watch in horror as his structured world disintegrated before his eyes. 

Now every day was something new, a different challenge, a different problem.  And Alec realized, he liked this  _better_. 

Clary Fray was cataclysm incarnate, but sometimes you have to tear down in order to rebuild even stronger.


	27. Hallelujah (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _Hallelujah_ by Jeff Buckley. Quote from William Goldman.
> 
> Malec drabble
> 
> T/W for temporary character death

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Watching Alec draw his last breath, Magnus’ knew his heart couldn’t recover.  Not from a loss felt so deep.  

After that, every breath took twice the effort, as if he breathed for two now.  

Years passed, until the day he opened the door of his loft to see Alexander standing there.  

“How?”

Alec smiled, “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”

Magnus didn’t question it.  He could breathe once more.

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_


	28. Forever (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _I Get to Love You_ by Ruelle
> 
> Malec drabble

Alec never looked more beautiful than as he stood there at the altar, dressed in gold, looking like the angel he was.  Magnus heart threatened to jump from his chest to Alec’s hands.

_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._

Tears burned in Magnus’ eyes and he saw the same tears of joy in Alec’s as hazel met gold.  Taking Alec’s hand in his own, Magnus recited the words they’d written together.  The vows binding one to another.  

_Forever I’m yours, forever I do._

“I’m the luckiest man in the world, Alexander.  Because I get to love you. Forever.”


	29. Honey I'm Good (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Inspired by Andy Grammar's _Honey I'm Good_
> 
> _Malec drabble_

“Come on, it’s just one dance.”  Magnus had been trying to shake this girl for several minutes.  She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and her clothes were designed to draw your attention.  If he was single, Magnus would have considered it.  As it was, his beautiful Shadowhunter waited for him on the other side of the club.  

“Honey, I’m good.  Thanks.”

“Can she offer you what I do?”  He figured the pout on her lips was supposed to be cute.

Magnus looked at her for a moment and shook his head, “No.  He offers me so much more.”


	30. Coping (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _Closer_ by The Chainsmokers (and Halsey)
> 
> Malec drabble

_Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

_I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

Magnus coped just fine, thank you very much.  Sure, he drank away his issues, pushed everyone away for fear of them hurting him like Camille once did.  He was immortal, so why should he conform to mortal view on love?  

He told himself this over and over, until he almost believed it.  Love was an anchor, dragging you down.

And then Alec Lightwood barreled into his life and lifted him up.

Suddenly, drinking away the pain wasn't necessary anymore.


	31. More Than Just a Dream (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _Out of My League_ by Fitz and the Tantrums
> 
> Clizzy drabble

“With a body like that, Iz, every color is your color.”

Clary couldn’t believe she’d uttered those words out loud.  Not when Isabelle looked like that and Clary was just...Clary.  Trying not to blush, Clary turned her attention back to finding her mother, but couldn’t help sneaking sly glances at Izzy whenever possible.  Because she was gorgeous and Clary didn’t have a chance.  

Or so she thought, until they got back to the Institute, Izzy pressed her against the wall and kissed her senseless.  “You are out of my league, Iz,” she murmured.  “Or is this just a dream?” 


	32. Until We Meet Again (Malec, Sizzy ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
>  **TW:** Major Character Death (Alec, Izzy). 
> 
> Lyrics from _Work Song _by Hozier__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Sizzy, Malec drabble_  
>  _

Tears slid down his cheeks as they stood to the side, watching Isabelle be taken to the City of Bones.  Magnus thought of when Simon stood here, holding him instead.  

_When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth.  No grave can hold my body down.  I'll crawl home to her._

Magnus pulled him close, letting Simon cry.  “The one person she loved as much as you, was Alexander.  At least,” his voice cracked, holding back his own tears.  “At least they are together once more. And we have each other.  Until we meet them again.”


	33. Centuries (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Based off _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy: _But you will remember me. Remember me, for centuries_
> 
> Malec drabble

Five-hundred years prior, the Shadowhunter Academy changed its name.  Now the Lightwood Shadow World Academy, children from all the races studied together.  

Discussing the man who brought the Downworld and the Clave together, a Seelie boy raised his hand.  “Professor Magnus?  Did you know him?  Alec Lightwood?” 

Magnus smiled softly and nodded, “I did.  Alexander was the most remarkable man I ever knew.”  

“And Professor Alec is named after him?” the boy asked when their civics teacher walked into the room.

Magnus smiled at his husband of seven-hundred years who grinned at him in return.  “Yes, you could say that.”


	34. Never Be Alone (Saphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _Smoke Clears_ by Andy Grammar
> 
> Saphael drabble

At first, Simon thought immortality would be the best part of being a vampire.  Who didn’t want to live forever?  How many Star Wars movies could he see if he never died?  But, almost everyone around him would die.  His mother, his sister, Clary, Luke, and all the Shadowhunters.  Someday, it would just be Simon, Raphael, and Magnus, facing an eternity.  

Being without them forever was depressing.  Sitting in the window, staring at the city which never slept, Raphael wrapped an arm around him.  “We ride the highs and lows, Simon,” he whispered.  “But I promise, you'll never be alone.”


	35. Lost Heart (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _War of Hearts_ by Ruelle
> 
> Malec drabble

_I can't help but love you even though I try not to_

Magnus Bane didn’t fall in love.  Falling in love was dangerous, particularly loving a Shadowhunter.  

Magnus tried to fight it, tried to tell himself it was better to be alone.  

It wasn’t and Magnus didn’t believe it.  Because every time he looked into those hazel eyes, he felt himself fall in love once more.  

_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark, cause I’m overwhelmed in this war of hearts._

He couldn’t win this battle.  His heart was lost from the moment Alec walked into his life.


	36. Focus (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _War of Hearts_ by Ruelle
> 
> Malec drabble

Alec blinked, looked at his bow then back.  He missed a target.  Alec Lightwood hadn’t missed a target since he was eleven.  

And yet, there was his arrow, embedded in the wall.  

_And I can’t sleep_

_Cause thoughts devour_

_Thoughts of you consume_

“Having problems darling?” Magnus purred from where he leaned against the wall, all sin and sex and distraction.  The low-cut shirt Magnus wore showing off Alec’s handiwork from the night before, the reason Alec was drinking coffee like water and couldn’t focus.  

But Alec wasn’t complaining.  “Yeah,” he grinned, setting down the bow.  “You’re too far away.”


	37. Sad Trombone (Simon/Meliorn - Dayknighter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Dayknighter drabble

Imprisonment in the Seelie Court was  _dull_.  But now, with Meliorn, Simon attempted to make the best of it by teaching the knight mundane games.  “Wah wah,” Simon called gleefully as Meliorn missed his shot and it was his turn once more.  

Meliorn froze, turning to look at him in confusion.  “Wah wah?”

“You know, sad trombone noises?”

“Why is the trombone sad?”

Simon laughed, amused by the entire Shadow World’s lack of mundane knowledge.  “It’s a mundane thing,” he shrugged.  “Basically, better luck next time.”

“I already have you.  Is there better luck?”

Simon melted a little at that.


	38. Perfect (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Last line from Ed Sheeran's _Perfect_
> 
> Malec drabble

Watching Izzy chatting with his beautiful groom, Magnus smiled softly to himself.  In all his centuries, he never believed he would actually have this.  To have the love of someone like Alec was a miracle alone but being accepted into this loving family as well?  Demons like him didn’t deserve to have endings this happy.  

Or so he’d once thought.

“Pardon me, Isabelle, can I steal my new husband from you?”  Izzy stepped aside and let him pull Alec to the center of the dance floor. 

As they swayed to the familiar tune, Magnus sighed, “Darling, you look perfect tonight.”


	39. Liar (Clary, Jace, Valentine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from Meghan Trainer's _Lips Are Movin'_
> 
> General drabble

“ _If your lips are moving, then you’re lying, lying lying_.”

Jace and Clary stood over Valentine, on his knees, looking up at them and pleading.  He told them he loved them.  He told them he did it all for them. To make the world a better place for his children.  Because Jace was one of his kids, if not biologically.

“Why should we believe you?”

“Because I would never lie to you.”

Another lie.  Maybe he believe what he was saying but it was too late. 

Their eyes met and they nodded.  Together, they made the world short one liar.


	40. Eternal Questions (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Lyrics from _Never Die_ by Daughtry
> 
> Malec drabble

_Take away a piece of you and me and just walk away_   
_And with our two worlds collided we may fall but we will never die_

Questions they came back to time and time again.  

“Magnus, why would I ask you to die when I could live?”  
“Because immortality isn’t the gift you think it is, Alexander.”

“What if I die before you?”  
“If it is a matter of what if you die, or when I die, I want to be on the side where we have a chance.”

“Do you regret it, darling?”  
“Not once in a thousand years.”


	41. Dogma (Maiabelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Maiabelle drabble

On stage, Simon sings his heart out to the assembled crowd of Downworlders and Nephilim alike.  

In the audience, Izzy listens to the words and knows she shouldn’t do this.  Izzy saw first hand how hard it is for her brother, loving a Downworlder of the same gender.  The Clave hated him for it and it made Izzy hate them.  

Maybe that was why she did it.  Why she crossed the room, took Maia’s face in her hands and kissed her girlfriend with everything in her heart.  

The Clave be damned.  Because love should win out over dogma every time.


	42. Gives You Hell (Alec, Victor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4: Music
> 
> Alec (and Victor) drabble

Alec thought of himself as reasonable. He didn’t overreact, he thought things through coming to logical conclusions. He wasn’t impulsive like his siblings, choosing the diplomatic option whenever possible.

Until Victor Aldertree arrived. Alec knew the Clave sent Aldertree to undermine him in the Institute, but when he went after Izzy, he went too far. Aldertree knew it. Alec made sure of that.

Now, when Alec saw Victor in the halls, cowering when Alec approached, he hummed one of Magnus’ favorite songs under his breath. “When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.”


	43. Nocturnal (Kid!Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Malec Drabble

“Why, Magnus?” Alec clung to his best friend’s arm, hiding slightly behind him as Magnus led them confidently into the dark building.  

It was Alec’s idea to come to the zoo but it was decidedly Magnus’ idea to go to the nocturnal house.  “They have the best animals, Alexander!” he explained.  “The ones you can’t see every day.  Bats and lemurs and rats and skunks.  It will be cool.”

Alec didn’t think any of those things sounded so cool.  Except maybe the lemurs.  In the end, it wasn’t so bad.  Particularly because he had his eyes closed the whole time.


	44. Apologies (Luke x Maryse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Luke x Maryse Drabble

“Lucian, I owe you an apology.”  Luke was far from surprised to see Maryse waiting there after the meeting.  She was often there, always waiting to speak to Alec.  So, he was surprised to see her waiting for him.  

“For what?” he asked, not sure what was coming. Maryse Lightwood didn’t apologize, ever.

But here she was, looking humble and Luke wondered if she had changed.  “I shouldn’t have turned on you when we were younger.  I shouldn’t have called you a mangy dog.  I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t have done a lot of things, Lucian.  Can you ever forgive me?”


	45. Birds and Bees and Bugs (Jaliorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Jaliorn Drabble

_The birds, the bees, the bugs.  They’re all in my service_.

Jace hardly thought about those words while they were spoken.  It wasn’t until his own life was on the line that he realized why she said it.  Then, Clary kissed him, Simon ran away, and Jace couldn’t explain to them it wasn’t the kiss  _he_  most desired. 

The kiss he wanted was the one he had, tucked away in a forgotten part of the Seelie Glade, Meliorn’s lips on his own.  

“I’m in her service, like the bees and bugs,” Meliorn murmured.  “But you are where my heart lies.”


	46. Predator and Prey (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals  
> Clizzy Drabble

Clary’s mouth went dry as she watched Izzy train.  Lean muscles under smooth skin, she was the perfect predator.  Beautiful and disarming until the moment you got to close, then she was lethal.  Like the snake form of her preferred weapon, when Izzy struck, she went for the kill. 

As a Shadowhunter, it made her one of the best.  

As a girlfriend, Clary never stood a chance.  

That perfect pout, the dresses cut just enough to tantalize and remind Clary what she got in the privacy of their own room.  Yes, Clary was helpless prey, willingly submitting to her predator.


	47. Cat-like (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Malec Drabble

A rare night in found them both on the couch, watching some movie Alec long lost interest in.  Because Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and a prince of hell, was curled up, head resting in Alec’s lap as he slept.  Seeing him like this, soft and vulnerable tugged at Alec’s heart.

Alec ran his hand through his lover’s soft hair, chuckling when it made Magnus purr quietly.  His boyfriend, who had the most beautiful eyes ever.  Eyes - slitted like a cat and often glowed with magic and power and love - that were not the only cat-like thing about him. 


	48. COnfections (Dayknighter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Dayknighter Drabble

“I heard it is a birthday tradition to get the person you love some sort of overly-sweetened confection.”  Meliorn pushed the cupcake over to his boyfriend.  “Congratulations on your birth, Simon.”

Said boyfriend grinned, more at Meliorn then the cake.  “That’s sweet.  Thank you.”  He stretched over to give him a quick kiss.  “Two questions though.”

Meliorn inclined his head, waiting.  “Are you going to eat it, since I can’t?  And, why is there a Stegosaurus on it.”

“Yes, obviously.  And because the baker said dinosaurs are appropriate for birthdays.  Are they not?”

“Dinosaurs are always appropriate.  Best birthday ever.”


	49. Bunny face (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Malec Drabble

“Did you know you wrinkle your nose like a bunny when tickled?” Magnus asked, utterly delighted at this discovery.  Everything he learned about Alec, down to the smallest detail elated him.  

Alec huffed, “I do not.”

To prove his point, Magnus lifted Alec’s shirt with his magic, letting it caress over what he knew to be the sensitive skin of his lover’s sides.  And there it was.  The cute bunny nose he already adored.  

“For a killer of demons and avenger of man, you are far too adorable for your own good,” Magnus laughed, snapping a photo.  For posterity, obviously.  


	50. Float Like a Butterfly (Fraywood brOTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Fraywood Drabble

“Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.”

Clary’d heard those words her whole life but never thought much of them.  They had to do with some fighting thing, and she was an artist, not a fighter.  

Little did she know. 

But as she trained with Alec, watching as he seemed to float, moving like air around all of her best attacks, only to strike out and knock her down when she least expected it.

Alec was both the butterfly and the bee, graceful in movement, deadly in attack.

Clary couldn’t be happier they were on the same side now.


	51. Surprising (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Malec Drabble (Set in my Dragon's Heart verse)

Over the years, Magnus had been with men, women.  Seelies, werewolves, warlocks, and vampires.  The occasional mundane and a djinn or two.  He considered himself an equal opportunity lover but none of them ever stayed.  He was too much, more than any of them wanted.

And then Alec. 

His beautiful, intelligent colleague who was also his soulmate, the one he would spend eternity with. 

A dragon.

The love of his life was older and rarer than Magnus himself.  Just when he thought nothing could surprise him anymore, the universe gave him Alec Lightwood.

Magnus owed the universe a thank you.


	52. Dog Person (Maiabelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Maiabelle Drabble

Izzy didn’t consider herself a dog person or even an animal person, really.  She appreciated them from a distance.  Not like her tender hearted brother (even if no one really saw that), who would stop on a mission to move a stray kitten out of the way, or would find a lost dog to return before going back to the Institute.  She would never forget the time he snuck a bird with a broken wing into his room to nurse it back to health.

But looking at Maia’s soft fur and fierce eyes, she finally understood why people loved dogs.


	53. Mother Hen (Lightwood Siblings + Clary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #5: Animals
> 
> Lightwood Siblings and Clary Drabble

“Jace!  Don’t forget your coat!” Alec called after his parabatai as he grabbed weapons and took off for the door of the Institute.  “It’s snowing out there and if I have to deal with you catching pneumonia, I’m just going to leave you out there.” 

Another day, Alex cried, “Iz!  Are those shoes practical?  You aren’t going to be any good to us on the mission if you break an ankle.  An iratze can only do so much.”

When Clary joined their group, it only got worse.  “Clary, please be careful!”

“Alec!” Izzy laughed.  “You are such a mother hen.”


	54. Secrets (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec, secret identities

Archer was the greatest superhero of all time, just as his nemesis Warlock was the greatest supervillain.  Their frequent battles always ended in a stalemate, mostly consisted of trading barbs while making a spectacle of themselves.  The papers ate it up, reporting on the obvious tension between the two.  

At home, Alec and Magnus collected every article, amused by each story.  “Do you think they’ll ever figure out we’re lovers?” Alec asked, reading the latest article about the unique chemistry between their alter egos. 

Magnus shook his head, “Of course not, darling.  It’s called a secret identity for a reason.”


	55. Autumn (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Autumn Leaves

 

Something about autumn calmed Alec.  Everything was softer, gentler. Better.

He tugged his jacket tighter around him to protect against the biting autumnal winds, wrapping an arm around Magnus who leaned closer as they sat on their bench in the middle of Central Park.  With kids back in school, they had the place to themselves.  Leaves fell around them like nature’s confetti and Alec smiled at the thought. “When we get married, it should be in the fall,” he said out of nowhere.

“I would like that,” Magnus replied, before falling back into silence, smiles a little brighter than before.


	56. Halloween (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clizzy, Halloween costumes

“What are your thoughts on couples costumes?” Izzy asked out of the blue one night while Clary attempted to help her in the lab.

She blinked before asking, “Like, for Halloween? Shadowhunters celebrate that?”

“For the sheer irony of it,” Izzy laughed.

Clary tried to reconcile that with everything else she knew of the Shadow World.  “I like the idea of couple’s costumes.”

“Great, Magnus is having a party and I have ours picked out.”

When Poison Ivy and Catwoman walked into the party a few nights later, all eyes were on them.  Except Clary’s, which were entirely on Izzy.


	57. Diagreements (Jaiamon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jaiamon, competition

“You’re an idiot!” Simon yelled from one end of the bar.  

“You have no taste!” Jace countered from the other end.  

Simon laughed humorlessly at that.  “That’s rich coming from you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alec watched them with Maia.  “What are they even arguing about?”

“Which is better, Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.”

Alec sighed, “Why do you even date them?  We all know Lord of the Rings is the best.”

Maia gestured at him, “Thank you!  But trying convincing these two. They’re cute but sometimes...”

Without knowing what she was going to say, Alec had to agree.


	58. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lightning

“It was a dark and stormy night...”  

_"Magnus, it wasn’t stormy and it was barely night.”_

Magnus ignored his husband and continued, “The brave warlock broke into the castle to save his prince.”

" _I’m a Shadowhunter and it was the Institute.”_

“Everyone tried to keep him away but he fought on.”

_"No one stopped you.”_

“In the end, the prince chose the handsome warlock over the commoner he didn’t love.”

_"Don’t let Lydia hear you say that.”_

“When they kissed, lightning struck and nothing would ever be the same.”

_"That’s true.”_

“Again tomorrow, Papa?” their daughter asked.

“Of course, Cupcake.”


	59. Jammin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malec making music

In a dingy jazz club, Magnus Bane did what he did best; play the piano, mixing old classics with his own compositions for the night’s set. 

In the audience, Alec’s fingers itched to pick up the bass in the back and join in the catchy tunes.  His feet carried him to the stage before his mind caught up. 

“Can I join?” he asked, to which Magnus nodded.  No one had ever offered before and he wasn’t about to turn him down.  For the rest of the night, the two played, eyes meeting over their instruments and smiles punctuating each note.


	60. Can't Sleep (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can't sleep, Malec

Despite the late hour, Alec picked up his phone.  “Darling, it’s three in the morning. Why are you still awake?”  Alec might have felt chastised if Magnus didn’t sound equally alert on the other end.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Alec mumbled, sitting against the headboard of his bed.  “Too cold without you here.”

“I know, darling.  Same for me. But it’s only one night.  You can manage that.”

Alec wished there was another way but Magnus insisted.  

On the other end, he heard,  “I’ll see you in a few hours, Alexander.  I’ll be the other one in a tux at the altar.”


	61. Exes (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malec, Exes

“You know all about Camille.  It was great for a while, until I saw her for what she was.”  Magnus sipped his drink. “She was my worst ex. Yours?”

Alec chuckled, nursing his own drink, “I guess Lydia.”

Nodding, Magnus continued, “Imasu was probably my most attractive ex.  You?

“Still Lydia.”

“Etta was definitely the sweetest.”

“Magnus,” Alec asked, “are you going to name all seventeen thousand?  Because my answer will always be Lydia.”

Magnus considered that for a moment before saying, “Oh and then there was...”

“Lydia,” Alec interrupted, rolling his eyes fondly at the love of his life.


	62. The Were Roommates (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malec, roommates

They talked every night, but Alec’s  answers were cryptic at best. “What is your roommate like?” she’d asked one night, to which Alec coughed briefly then muttered “Fine.”

So she just had to see for herself.

Standing in the door to his room, Izzy grinned.  Alec’s neutral tones interspersed with bright pops of color from Magnus.  A perfect blend of traditional and eclectic. 

“So you get along?” Alec raised a brow at her smirk and she nodded towards the beds.  “I don’t think most roommates push their beds together to make one big one.”

Alec’s bright blush told her everything.


	63. Glittery (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malec parents, crafts

Glitter was common in the Lightwood-Bane household.  Alec had grown used to most of his hunting tack having a subtle shimmer.  

But this?  This was something else.  

Glitter was EVERYWHERE.  Leaving his bow, quiver, and shoes at the door, Alec followed the sound of laughter to the workroom in the back.  

Both Magnus and their daughter were covered head to toe.  Magnus smiled sheepishly at his husband but their daughter grinned and ran over, a paper in her hand.  “DADDY! Papa and I made you a card! It’s glittery, see?”

“Yes, I do. It’s beautiful. Thank you!”  

“Happy birthday, Daddy!”


	64. Weekend Plans (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Weekend plans

“Any plans for the weekend?”

“Just the usual.”  Alec knew what they thought when he said that.  A date night, a quiet night in. His siblings didn’t see how Magnus had changed him.  For the better, he believed. 

While they thought he was at home, curled on the couch with his boyfriend, and a book, he and Magnus were dancing together to the pulsing music of a club in Prague.  

“We should invite your siblings sometime,” Magnus said when they stopped for a drink.

Looking out over the crowd, Alec shook his head.  “They’d never believe us if we did.”


	65. Will you...? (Malec drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malec proposal

With sweaty palms, Alec looked up at Magnus from his knee and smiled.  “We didn’t get off to the best of starts. We stumbled and fell more times than I thought possible but it all brought us here.  And now, there is nowhere else I’d rather be.

“You once said marriage was a wonderful institution but that you wouldn’t know.  I don’t know either but I know there isn’t anyone else I would rather experience it with than you.  You are my sun and moon, my present and my everlasting future.

“So, will you, Magnus Bane, marry me, Alexander Lightwood?”


End file.
